


Couch Commando

by anactoria



Series: Dean/Benny Challenge Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Purgatory, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a brave decision: he gives up control... of the TV remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Commando

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [deanbennychallenges](http://deanbennychallenges.tumblr.com/)' [week of prompts](http://deanbennychallenges.tumblr.com/post/94762320064/this-years-dean-benny-challenge-week-is-from-the) on Tumblr. Prompt #3: Control.
> 
> Unbetaed.

Dean plays couch commando. It’s a habit born out of necessity, because if Sam ever got his own way, he’d have them both watching documentaries about Mayan architecture or dying polar bears or something equally educational-slash-fucking depressing.

When Benny sees his first TV topside, though, he raises an eyebrow (which is his equivalent of jumping two feet in the air and yelling ‘Holy shit!’) and murmurs, “One of these in every room? Ain’t that a little excessive?” 

Dean can see it on his face, though: the futureshock. He’s just now getting how far the world’s moved on without him, the way he couldn’t really get it back in Purgatory, with only Dean’s attempts at explaining the whole modernity thing to go on. He whistles low at the number of channels, flipping through shopping channels, gameshows, telenovelas, news reports, Lifetime movies, never settling for more than a couple seconds. It’s annoying as hell, and if it were anybody else, Dean would’ve already grabbed the remote out of their hands and switched the damn thing off.

He remembers it, though. How disorienting it was, coming back from the dead and stumbling over the little differences that reminded him life hadn’t stopped when he did—and his decades in Hell only equated to a couple months up here. For Benny, the whole thing must be turned up to 11. So Dean leaves him to it, and heads out in search of beer.

When he gets back, he finds Benny staring in horrified fascination at Paula Deen apparently frying butter in more butter. There might be marshmallows involved as well. Dean can’t really tell.

“People definitely got crazier,” Benny tells him. “But then I shoulda guessed that when I met you.” He looks up from the TV and offers a crooked smile, and Dean knows he made the right call.


End file.
